DOOM: Is Death Inevitable?
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: RE-VAMPING ENTIRE STORY. PLEASE READ FROM CHAPTER 1. WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY SOON. PLEASE READ AND R E V I E W !Reaper/OC, Sam/Duke. All charaters not dealing with the movie, game, and book belong to me. This is the middle "book" in my trilogy. 1-4
1. Chapter 1

_Screaming_

_Darkness_

_Stealthy secrecy_

_A new discovery_

_A horrible miscalculation_

_Screaming_

_Darkness_

"Fifteen minutes until leave. . .Better not be Late." A man sitting on a worn out cot said as he played his handheld video-game vigorously. He was a muscular black man in his late twenties and wore a comfy cap, hoodie, khakis and sneakers. His good nature didn't happen to rub off on a few of the others in the bunk room with him.

A larger black man wearing a black shirt and pants with steel toe boots stood positioning his metal bat ready to swing at the orange thrown by a handsome man with deep brown eyes and short brown hair. He had a beard that was kept shaven close to his face.

He smiled as his friend made a connection with the orange, sending hurtling towards Duke, the man playing the video game. He jumped, inched away from the cabinet, shrugged and continued playing.

A skinny dark haired boy no older than twenty-two sat on the edge of his cot reading a magazine. He had just joined the team along with his best friend Kristopher two months ago. It was hard training from Sarge but they both managed. He had a strange feeling about something and it made him very uneasy.

Reading the Bible quietly, an older man rested on his cot. He was maybe in his late thirties early forties. He didn't speak to anyone at the moment because he was absorbed in his readings. He often quoted the Bible when he speaks.

Another orange was thrown, and another forceful swing by the batter. It knocked over and shattered Dukes lamp.

"Damn!" Duke about jumped out of his cot. He looked at the two who were laughing and shook his head.

The man swinging laughed then readied the bat again. His bulging muscles shone heavily in the short sleeve black tee shirt he was sporting.

"Come on John, another good one!" His voice was gruff and had a rich and deep note to it. John pitched another one. His friend made another good swing and sent it towards the man reading the Bible. He caught it with one hand, without looking up, and bit into it to remove its peel. John and the batter exchanged grins.

"Anybody see Sasha?" John was curious now. He knew she liked to play a little orange base ball too, and what better way for them to have a good time together incase they happen to not hook up during leave.

"Last I saw her fine ass was when she went upstairs with Sarge, John." John rolled his eyes at Duke, who finally put his little handheld videogame away.

He cursed his friend for going off with Sasha . . . Again. But it's not like she likes him like that? Or does she? She is such an unpredictable girl. But again he worried.

"'Sup John?"

"Oh hey Nathaniel. . ."

Nathaniel was Sasha's twin brother and one of John's closest friends. He had short spiky black hair and glittering light blue eyes so full of life and the only difference from his sister. He wore a simple white t-shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of new sneakers. He nodded at his friend.

"What's eatin' away at you?" Nathaniel whispered.

"Sarge again. . ."

"Oooh, Sasha again too I suppose? I don't even think she likes him like that. I mean he always asks her for her assistance in the computer room. . .Eh. . .Prolly nothin' man. Don't worry about it." Nate's bright blue eyes glimmered in a knowing fashion.

"Yeah I think your right, but I can't help worrying about it, especially since we're on Leave today. . . Would she see him?"

"Jesus man! Your just CRAZY about her aren't you!" Nathaniel paused and smiled at John. "Im just playin' with ya." He punched John lightly on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. But seriously, I-"

"Damnit! I hope none of you packed yet!" A female voice that was layered in anger and frustration sang out like a chorus of damned angels. Beautiful, but intimidating.

John was interrupted by a slim woman in her mid twenties that was none other than Sasha. Her dazzling green eyes skimmed the room as she jumped down the flight of stairs. Sarge followed but didn't jump as she did. He had a grin on his face for a moment and John growled softly.

Sasha ran a hand through her sleek black hair that ran to the middle of her back. Her eyes flickered with a mixture of emotion. She looked at John and smiled sweetly. John found his face beginning to grow hot and blush slightly, but knew she didn't see him for she had turned her gaze back to Sarge.

Sarge was a large muscularly fit bronzed man. He was lean, and wore a black wife-beater, a simple pair of jeans, and his favorite black boots. He had deep dark eyes that could be friendly or fierce when he looked at you.

"Im sorry to say this but Leave has been cancelled, and more than over delayed."

"What!" The rest of the team said in unison. Eyes started rolling, and sighs escaped tense mouths.

"We have an urgent mission. We have to be at the UAC Arc Facility immediately."

"Jesus. . ." Sasha sighed. She remembered up in the computer room as Sarge leaned in to kiss her the computer had booted up by itself like it does when they get a new mission. She escaped him and ran to the computer, read the mission and shuddered as she did now.

"Why? What's going on up there?" Kid inquired putting a broom away.

"There has been some problems, we are there to rescue and neutralize."

John's eyes misted over as he remembered the dreadful happening at the facility on Mars. An accident. It started with laughter and happiness, only to end in horror and sorrow. He shook his head to rid himself of the memory, for now.

"Mac, Sasha, Nathaniel, Duke, Goat, Destroyer, Kid, and Kris suit up for the mission." Sarge ordered in his commanding voice. Sasha came over to John and squeezed his shoulder as an affectionate gesture then went to get her equipment.

"Take the Leave John. We can handle it."

"Is that an order?" John gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to defy his friend, comrade, and boss.

"No, more of a suggestion. See you soon." Sarge left John in the bunk room. John stayed where he had been standing and clenched his fists tight.


	2. Chapter 2

The armored high tech chopper landed out side the building, its blades spinning slower but not quite stopping. Inside, guns were attached to the walls, and seats lined the base. It was dimly lit with a red light that spilled over everything.

"_Weapon Identification- Destroyer." _

A feminine voice came from the device hooked to the gun he pulled off the wall. The man who had been batting looked at his operating gun and grinned at the huge machine gun he had been carrying.

"_Weapon Identification- Duke."_

"_Weapon Identification- Striker." _Nathaniel smirked as he sat down and put his gun in his lap.

"_Weapon Identification- Goat." _The religious man sat down with a feint smile on his lips.

"_Weapon Identification- The Kid."_ The Kid sat next to Goat.

"Have you ever been through the Arc before?"

"Once. . ." Goat replied and patted The Kid on the shoulder lightly.

"_Weapon Identification- The New Guy."_

"What in the hell! What Kind of code name is _THAT_!" The nineteen-in-a-half year old Kristopher, or Kris, asked looking at Sarge. He shrugged.

"You can earn another."

"_Weapon Identification- Mac."_

Sasha boarded the craft, went to her gun and took it off the wall.

"_Weapon Identification- Scope." _She sighed and sat down.

"_Weapon Identification-_ _Sarge__."_

After removing his gun, he told Sasha to close the door. She got up to do so and was about to close it when John hoisted himself up into the chopper. She stared at him, a simple smile playing across her lips. Sarge looked at him and nodded.

"_Weapon Identification- Reaper."_

John took a seat next to Sasha. Everyone wore the same uniform of black, bullet proof vest, long-sleeved over-jacket, black cargo pants with large pockets with mines and small grenades. Then a pair of regular steel-toe combat boots with the pants ticked into them. Sasha had her black headband on over her forehead, and her long black hair was tied back into a high ponytail.

The helicopter blades took up speed and they began to lift into the air. Flying over the city, in no time they were in the outer limits of it; and in an open grassy area with lights lining the ground to guide the copter in.

They jumped out one by one onto the grass while the chopper was still in the air, only 5ft or so. The wind from the helicopter sent the grass rippling this way and that as it took to the sky above once more.

The team formed a 'V' formation behind the lights. In front of them on the ground was a concrete and steel platform.

A shrill noise cut through the air as the platform rose. It looked like a bulky 'I' made of concrete with metal doors for the vertical line of the letter. The doors opened to reveal a large elevator with no other option but down. Sarge signaled for them to enter.

The doors began to close. Nathaniel looked over at his sister who was fiddling around with her scope on her gun. She removed it, looked through it, then replaced it, then checked she had her ammunition.


	3. Chapter 3

The team confidently strode into the "I" shaped elevator. Kid and Kris hesitated for less than a moment before joining the rest of the unit inside the intimidating structure. Sasha's lips parted and a look of concern spread across her features. Her eyes flicked quickly to Sarge who did not hesitate to round on their sorry newbie asses.

"You hesitate, people die." He growled menacingly. The two scared newbie's widened their eyes in shame and nodded like punished children. Nate shook his head. He was a new recruit too, just with a tad bit more experience than the other two. They came into the RRTS a few months ago. He was with them for about a year now seeing too much already. Nate noticed his sister's face, which had gone form a look of amused concern to one of hidden terror only a twin, could notice.

Duke sensed the tension in the air from Kid and Kris being scolded by Sarge, and leaned in towards them with a smile on his lips. The two jumped a little when they noticed him and almost winced thinking that he too was going to start yelling at them for hesitating. They eased when they saw the grin on his face.

"Chill out you two. It's your first mission!" Duke nodded to Sasha. She was currently standing in front of the three. "Check it." He whispered at the newbies. Kid and Kris flushed crimson when Sasha turned her head, eyes watchful of them like a mother over her children. Sasha quirked her eyebrow in that peculiar way of hers in question. Duke chuckled softly making a look of his own at her in response. She shook her head, a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened with a loud scraping noise. The Papoose Lake, NV ARC Facility was very large and metallic, very high tech. Bustling people walked to and fro with papers, equipment, or with communicators hooked to their ears.

"I can't believe I'm going through again. . ." John looked her in the eyes and noticed how green her eyes were. . .They were like wells of sorrow and mixed emotions. He bit his lip and didn't know why she was so fidgety. It seemed she was holding something important back. Was she really that worried about going through? That wouldn't be like her if it really was the reason.

The team files out of the elevator and a balding blonde man with glasses came striding towards them. His stature was slim, and Nate sized him up thinking the man's age was around late thirties early forties. The man extended his hand out in greeting to Sarge, who glared at him. The man paled slightly when Sarge did not take his hand to return the greeting. Rolling her eyes, Sasha stepped forward and reached out and clasped the man's hand in a firm but welcoming grip.

"He isn't much of a greeter, but I think I can make up for that." She nodded and flashed him a warm smile. The man relaxed and pigment seemed to return slowly to his face.

"My name is Sanford Crosby. If you will follow me to the Arc Chamber?" He let her hand go and motioned for the team to follow him. In a few moments they were filing into a tall chamber with a large circular platform in the middle of the room.

"How many people are in Olduvai?" Sarge asked, his voice was less gruff than what it was earlier.

"Eighty five, sir." Sanford managed to say.

"Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours." Sarge told him. Sanford nodded as he led the team up onto the platform. As they were forming a circle Sanford informed them to not get too close to the center bulb or they could get sucked in.

"Hope you had a good dinner kid." Duke laughed. Kris looked at Goat who had been silent the whole time.

"You said you have gone through the Arc before?"

"Once, it was a training mission."

A blob of goo seemed form above the center bulb on the platforms center. Sanford made a gesture to an employee who was at a computer against the wall. The guy pressed a few buttons and a female voice started a countdown for Arc travel. Reaper had started to step forward but Sasha caught his eye. Instead she moved towards the center as the countdown almost reached zero.

"See you on the other side," was her final words on Earth for now as she was lurched off her feet by the writhing goo that engulfed her entire body. A blast of light marked her departure from this world.

Sasha stood a thousand light years away and waited for her teammates to arrive. Upon her arrival she had spilled all the contents in her stomach almost everywhere. She was lucky enough to have made it to a nearby trashcan. She wiped her mouth and smiled knowing that the rest of them wouldn't be as lucky on that as she.


	4. Chapter 4

The arrival of the others was just how Sasha predicted. She shook her head as every single one of them spewed everywhere on the platform as soon as they materialized.

"I didn't think there would be that much turbulence. Is it always this way?" Kid wiped his mouth and stood up from kneeling over.

They were in a room exactly like the one they had just come from. Everyone began to slightly relax after a minute or two of silence. Sasha coughed lightly and Nathaniel touched her shoulder gently and looked her in the eyes. She grinned at her twin.

"_Ahem_." An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

They all stared open mouthed at a man in a wheel chair type thing, with his waist down missing. The chair was connected to him, functioned as if it was his own real extremities.

'_Sick!'_ Kris thought, inwardly recoiling.

"It used to be worse." The man who was attached to the wheel chair contraption answered the Kid's question. Sarge leaned slightly to the side to get a better look at the machine. "Worse than this?" Kid asked feeling sick again.

"Even UAC can make the slightest miscalculations." The curious looking man replied with a smirk on his face. His arms were folded across his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Kris asked this instead of Kid who began vomiting again.

"It means he went one place, his ass went another." Reaper said nonchalant.

"Welcome to the Mars Facility Arc Gate. The name's Marcus Pinzerowski. You may call me Pinky." With that the wheelchair turned Pinky around and started rolling on its own accord down a large corridor to another chamber with a vault like door. Pinky wheeled behind a chrome steel desk where computer screens were coming online. "Okay, let's check your kill cams."

Sarge looked at his team who returned the eye contact. "Circle up." The team formed a circle in front of Pinky's desk and on the count of three faced their gun barrels at the opposite person in the circle.

"Kill cams online." Pinky said. They shouldered their weapons and Sarge gave the order for Mac to stay behind with Pinky.

"Open the door," was the next order out of Sarge's mouth. Pinky motioned for Mac to go to a computer screen next to the door and press a button to open the vault like door. The door opened and it looked as if steam shot out of it signifying that it was probably air locked. Sarge led the way through, and around a wide corner which led up a set of very wide stairs. The stairs took them a short way up onto a flat open area where people bustled about. A man came up to the team saying that their guide was coming soon. Sarge informed him that they were at a level five quarantine and that he should not let anyone leave.

"Any ways . . .Ah yes, here she is." A woman in a white lab coat and casual attire strolled up to the group with a feint smile on her lips. She had blond hair tied back into a high ponytail, and her complexion was fair and slightly pale. John tensed up.

"Samantha. . ." She looked at John.

"John. . ."

Duke looked from Samantha to John and back.

"Follow me." The man said and led the way into another area.

"Now how could you let a nice piece of ass walk away like that?"

"Pfft. I thought you liked _my_ ass!"

"She is my twin sister." John growled.

"Damn! Twins! Man that is the second pair we have now!"

"Jeez Duke. . ." Sasha shoved him slightly. She and Nathaniel checked their handcrafted guns.

"You know I've always wanted to ask you two about those things."

"Well they are hand-crafted by me and my brother. They are suited to our abilities on shooting. Mine has a high tech scope that can pinpoint a targets weakest areas the second it is visible and in range of my scope. Nathaniel's gun is like a machine gun while mine is more of a snipe. We both never miss as you know. And as for bullets they can shoot regular clips. . .Or our hand-made 'Surge' bullets." Sasha said quickly. Everyone was listening, even a few of the workers stopped to listen.

"The 'Surge' bullets contain a type of nuclear energy that causes a target to explode. . .Or implode, depending on the object. It is very effective." Nathaniel put in to add to what Sasha had been explaining.

"Have you considered making weaponry for us?" A scientist asked.

"You already have some of them in the facility. I used to work with Kevin and Derrik Hunt on advanced weaponry/artillery. I do not know if you remember me but my name is Sasha Collins."

"Ah yes, we have heard of you and the many models and designs you brought to us to further develop the distinct abilities of each gun. Oh my, I must be going. We will chat again." He and the two other scientists bustled off again. The team stared at Sasha.

"What?"

"I never worked here." Nathaniel shrugged hiding a proud smile.

"I have told you this before! I feel like a damned rookie again. . ."

"Don't worry; from that display just now I think we can tell you are no rookie." Samantha said smiling. It was a sort of compliment. John stayed silent.

"Alright, we are going in." Sarge said in his deep commanding voice.

"I'm coming too." Samantha said.

"No! It is way too dangerous." John growled.

"Actually John, she is coming. She has her orders and we have ours." Sarge said and that was final.


End file.
